


Getting Colder

by girlintheglen



Series: A Little Drabble Do Ya from Section VII [27]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen
Series: A Little Drabble Do Ya from Section VII [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/537535
Kudos: 3





	Getting Colder

**The weather was treacherous with a blend of rain and ice coming down, capable of piercing skin if anyone dared go out unprotected.  
“Illya, how’re you doing over there?” The Russian had lost a lot of blood from a bullet wound, courtesy of a now defunct THRUSH goon.  
“I will live, my friend.”  
Short, succinct. Typical.  
“Help is on the way, we just need to hang on for about an hour or … so…” Napoleon’s words trailed off as he lost consciousness. He was also losing a lot of blood.  
When they woke up in medical, no words were necessary.**


End file.
